Blind
by grievousAltruist
Summary: Amy, the Doctor's companion is possessed by a demon but is safe in the TARDIS. When Amy's trust in the Doctor is tested, who will be the real heroes of the story? Will the King of Hell win this fight?
1. I

Some say he's the deadliest thing imaginable, others speak of his eternal kindness, but only idiots trust him. I was only a girl when this trust began, I thought he would stay, but even when he left it still grew. I knew I would always trust the Doctor, it didn't matter how many monsters were through those deep blue doors, somehow I trusted that he knew he could keep me save. But he didn't know. He didn't know whether this ride through time and space would be my last and I was the biggest idiot for believing he could keep me safe. I was never safe in the arms of the Doctor.

The final monster, the one he couldn't save me from, came towards us slowly. It crept and crawled but we couldn't see it until it was too late. Like the invisible gas, I should have smelled the signs, ran away, and told him this didn't feel right. But again, I am an idiot. This story does not begin at the start; I hope the Doctor told you about me. I hope he still has a companion they are the most important things to him.

It was a day like any other; almost cliché in its picture perfection. He, in his dapper outfit, the cherry on top for me was always his bashful bow-tie, and I in a peach dress and a pair of shades that I thought were a match with the outfit. The Doctor didn't think it was a good pick but I am not searching through everything in those endless rooms of the TARDIS just to find the perfect outfit that pleases him.

But I knew he wouldn't care about anything like that; as much as I trusted him with my life, we never got closer than friends. Something told me the Doctor only had friends, and that made me worry almost every second of every trip we took.

"Where are we off to?" I asked pulling my hair back into a tight, auburn bun. "Or are you out of ideas?"

He turned on his heels ever so quickly after the second comment but the movement seemed to radiate from every inch of his body; slithering like a snake. "I never run out of ideas! You lot always have the attention span of a goldfish." He says, not harshly, but it made the playfulness of the conversation fade.

I looked over at him now, my gaze had been on the flickering lights and glowing buttons on the dashboard of his machine. Now my mind was focused on a new machine. His hand, though loosely placed in the air, was so foreign and bare. I couldn't imagine it being a warm haven of comfort, holding it was like being on a raft; cold and alone in the middle of a raging ocean. Yet, like an idiot, I still trusted my raggedy man.


	2. II

"We are going to the best place, one I've wanted to visit since started!"

He waited for my reaction; he always wanted to please us, even if we died as a result of it. I smiled and walked around to the other side, now staring at him while grabbing my coat. "Oh, come on!" he said, insulted by my silence, "Aren't you even a bit curious? Where are we going to go? What are we goi-" He went silent as the familiar blue haze in the box went red. He stared at the light's hue not paying any attention to me.

I had fallen to the metal ground and when he finally looked my way I was out of sight. He panicked a little, "Amy?" He yelled while coming around to check on me.

"Doctor," I mumbled, my head aching.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping me up.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them, "I- I can't see! Doctor?!" I was screaming now, even though he was right in front of me holding my shoulder.

He was quiet. Quiet never meant anything good. "Amy, your eyes," he cupped his hand to my cheek, and I shook my head.

"What?"

"They are pure black."


	3. III

A laugh; that was all I knew. It was a slick chuckle coming from somewhere in the TARDIS. "Doc-?" I started.

"It isn't me." He whispered not facing me anymore. Who was here?

"What's happening?" I asked. I felt my eyes get watery but they didn't hurt. Was I blind? Did the power go out in the TARDIS?

A man's voice can out of the silence, "Do you know who I am, Doctor?"

"I had the shields up, you can't gain access-"

Another laugh, "Your science doesn't even have the right, let alone the ability to stop my entrance to anywhere." He was walking down the stairs now; I heard the clicking of his boots on the hard floor.

The doctor was angry now, his grip around my hand tightened, "Did you blind her?" He let out slowly, his voice growled as it came out. My loose hand touched his shoulder, he was tense enough to snap, and I didn't want to know what that was like.

"She's not blind, but I apologize, she's not Amy anymore either." He was down the stairway now but I couldn't tell how close he was.

"Doctor? But I can't-" I shook him a little.

"She says can't see. She's blind. You have a minute to explain yourself." He led me over to the chair and I sat down. "Go."

The man was silent, either choosing his words carefully or trying to aggravate the time traveler, I wasn't sure which. He spoke up now, "Your friend has been taken from you, as soon as she leaves this machine, Miss Pond will not feel… herself." I shivered, the way his tongue curled around the word like a grasp from a strong hand.

"Taken?" The Doctor's voice was confused; I had rarely heard it bent like this. "She's not going anywhere."

"Is she now?" I heard the man's footsteps and began to shake.

I got up from the chair in a sweat, "Doctor?" I tripped over the leg of the chair but stayed on my feet. "He-"

I didn't see the Doctor step in front of me again, but I still had a complete trust in him. The stranger hit him. Though the Doctor was powerful in his ability to always turn out alright throughout the ages, the man really had no physical strength what so ever. I wouldn't get him angry though. Was the Doctor angry that I was getting hurt? It almost didn't seem like it.


End file.
